thebrutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Sea Ruins
Deep Sea Ruins (かいていしんでん / Kaitei Shinden Lit':' Seabed Temple) is the third level of the Bay world. It is the first and the only fort introduced in the Bay world. An underwater level, where a sunken fortress lies and it's bosses waiting to be challenged. The level has no secret exit. The Level The level starts with Mario underwater. There will be Torpedo Teds guarding the sunken fortress. Go further, and you'll encounter an On/Off switch. Leave it Off, as the sunken fortress can be accessed. The inside of it is maze-like. Inside, continue right until you encounter another On/Off switch. Leave it On this time, making the fort and it's statues "active". Mario must now find his way in order to defeat the two bosses of the level. Completing this level grants you access to Titanic. 'Demos it appears in:' *Demo 6 *Demo 7 *Demo 7.5 *demoOnly1 (unplayable) Dragon Coins All Dragon Coins appear at the left side of the boss door of Majinki. Enemies *Torpedo Ted *Gold Bowser Statue *Gray Bowser Statue Bosses ''Majinki Originates from ''Chrono Trigger. There are 3 modes of it arranged in order; The blue means it is going to create a waterfall, causing Mario to go below the floor. The red means it's going to use a laser that scans the floor. The green means it is going to release a set of green orbs. In order to defeat it, you have to hit it 5 times using the blocks below. ''Kaptain K. Rool Originates from ''Donkey Kong Country. He uses his blunderbuss and releases 4 spikes and 1 green shell. Use the shell when Captain K. Rool tries to suck you. If you do that, smoke comes into his face and releases 1 spike. Do that 5 times, as the last hit makes him fall down in the volcano in the background. Every time he is hit, his volley of spikes will become more complicated to avoid. He can also fire an orange substance, which decreases Mario's speed for a short time. He will then transport to the other side of the screen. After enough hits, he will turn invisible. He'll then randomly pop up, and try to suck Mario in. 'Graphics' In the outside section, the foreground is from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In the fort's entrance, the graphics and the foreground within it are from Super Mario Bros. 2. The Mammon Machine hails from Chrono Trigger, while Kaptain K. Rool belongs to Donkey Kong Country 2. The Mammon Machine's waterfall uses graphics from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Kaptain K. Rool's arena uses the Krocodile Kore's graphics from Donkey Kong Country 2. 'Music' In Demo 6 & 7 The music used throughout the level is "Castle". If the ON/OFF switch is on, the music is "Castle". When fighting Majinki and Captain K. Rool is "Boss Battle", all of which came from Super Mario World. In Demo 7.5 & demoOnly1 The music used throughout the underwater part is "Boundaries" from Romancing SaGa 3. The music used in the castle before you hit the ON/OFF switch in there is "Leonid's Castle" from Romancing SaGa 3, after the ON/OFF switch is on, the music changes to "Castle" from Super Mario World ''(the ASM hasn't been changed since before the custom music was put in, most likely). The battle with the Mammon Machine uses "The Decisive Battle" from ''Final Fantasy VI, and the battle with Kaptain K. Rool uses "Boss Bossanova" from''Donkey Kong Country 2''. Category:Bay Category:Bay Levels Category:Levels Category:Normal Level Category:Enemy Base Category:Fort Category:Locations Category:Browse Category:Content